Eren
by Summer.RL
Summary: Hay personas que con solo una palabra, pueden destruirte. Basado en una viñeta. Oneshot.


_Este oneshot se basa en una viñeta que vi en facebook, en donde mientras Jean y Mikasa están teniendo intimidad, ella grita el nombre de Eren._

 _Claro que este fic no es para nada humorístico._

 _._

 _._

Había conocido a Mikasa hacía poco menos de dos años. Aun recordaba aquella tarde de otoño cuando la vio arreglando las flores de una lápida, solo a unos pasos del sitio del cementerio donde yacían los restos de su padre.

Jean no era asiduo a ir al cementerio. Para él, una vez que la persona moría, aquello que quedaba no era más que un cuerpo que empezaba el proceso de descomposición. Sí, así de simple. Era su mamá la que se ocupaba de esas cosas, pero estando ella delicada de salud, la lógica era que descansara en él dicha responsabilidad.

Luego de toparse a aquella muchacha de cabello oscuro durante un mes, decidió hablarle. Reconocía que había sido frívolo, pero la belleza de la joven no le había pasado desapercibida.

-Eren…

Ese maldito nombre volvía a salir entre los labios de Mikasa. Odiaba ese nombre. Odiaba escucharlo mientras ella dormía y escapaba entre sus sueños. Odiaba tener que sentirlo susurrante en el oído cuando le hacía el amor. Odiaba que ella sin notarlo lo llamara así.

Pero jamás se lo reprochaba, solo hacía como si eso no hubiese ocurrido, como si ese "Eren" no existiera. Debió sospechar que ligarse a una chica, quien había perdido al amor de su vida luego de años de batalla contra una enfermedad terminal, iba a terminar mal.

La primera vez que escuchó el nombre de "Eren" en un contexto íntimo fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Para Jean había sido una velada perfecta. Llevaban saliendo con Mikasa unos dos meses, como amigos nada más. Claro que esas no eran sus intensiones, pero ella parecía no estar lista para dar el siguiente paso aún. Ella seguía enamorada de aquel muchacho que llevaba ya un año bajo la lápida de mármol y a quien ella iba a decorar con flores todos los días.

Jean reconocía que había sido su error, pero se dejó llevar por sus ganas de conocer más a la linda muchacha y "sacarle el fantasma del cuerpo". Sí, sus intensiones no eran nada inocentes. Ya tenía veintiocho años, no creía en cuentos de hadas ni en la _magia del amor_. Pero así fue como, en su negación, terminó completamente enamorado de la chica que lo llamaba por otro nombre.

Se prometió a sí mismo que la haría feliz, que podría con el fantasma de Eren Jaeger… Se lo prometió aquella noche que escuchó ese nombre como un gemido salir de la boca de Mikasa mientras le hacía el amor. Se lo prometió cuando ella le explicó que no estaba lista para ninguna relación y nunca lo estaría. Que ella siempre amaría a Eren… a nadie más que Eren.

No volvió a ver a Mikasa luego de esa noche por un par de meses. Tampoco hizo el amague de ir al cementerio a encontrarla. Solo insistió un par de veces al móvil, pero supuso que la batalla estaba perdida.

Hasta que un día hubo un mensaje en su teléfono, Mikasa quería verlo.

-Eren…

Estaba completamente dormida dándole la espalda. Se incorporó tratando de no despertarla, salió de la cama y de la habitación.

Si hubiese sabido que cada noche otro nombre saldría de los labios de su mujer, hubiese pensado mejor las cosas.

Si hubiese escuchado a Marco, cuando le dijo que ligarse a una chica así, era hipotecar su felicidad.

Si no hubiese escuchado a su madre cuando le dijo "tú puedes recomponer el corazón de esa chiquilla, no hay mujer que no se enamoraría de mi Jeanbo".

Empujó suave la puerta del cuarto del lado e ingresó. Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra reconocieron cada rincón y mueble sin dificultad.

Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, menos de una… de la más importante.

- _Estoy embarazada. Quiero tenerlo. Mereces saberlo y, si quieres, ser parte de su vida._

Se acercó a la cuna y pasó una mano por la cabecita del bebé. Verlo dormir era lo único que le daba la fuerza para volver a intentarlo, otro día más, otra noche más...

Hasta que, nuevamente, Mikasa le recordara, sin quererlo, que jamás sería quien la haría feliz.

.

.


End file.
